


The Snowman

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Smut, Snow, This is crack, snow blower, van sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Rey hates shoveling snow.....so she hires someone to come shovel it. Ben likes to shovel things.This is for my Dyad enloeddmedia
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	The Snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enloeddmedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enloeddmedia/gifts).



“Oh my God! If I see one more foot of snow I’m going to shit my fucking pants!” Rey yelled as she looked out of the window. Living in New Jersey during January really sucked ass. Her roommate Finn was always too busy working to shovel the snow and Rey was just too damn lazy. It was time to hire a snow shoveling man or woman or whatever. She pulled up facebook marketplace and looked through the ads. Then she finally found one that caught her eye:

**Tired of shoveling all this damn snow?**

**Well look no further.**

**Solo Shovels Shit is at your service.**

**We shovel snow during the winter, dirt in the spring, hay during the summer and leaves during the fall!**

**Call 1-800-FUC-THIS**

“Well damn, they sound like the right kind of people!” Rey said to herself as she pulled her phone out and made the call. 

“Triple S this is Joy, what kind of shit do you need shoveled on this fine day?” The receptionist answered.

“Hi, yes I need somebody to shovel some shitty snow out of my driveway. It’s driving me bat shit crazy!” Rey replied as she looked out at the snow and flipped it off. 

“Absolutely! We can have someone out this afternoon to get rid of that snowy shit show for you!” Joy said, sounding happy as hell. Rey was thrilled, she gave Joy her address and credit card number and was told someone would be out to her property by 4 PM. Rey ran back to Finn’s office and barreled through the door. 

“Finn! I have solved our snow problem! Solo shovels shit will be here by 4:00 to clear the driveway! Now we can actually go to the damn store!” 

“That’s great Rey! It's a good thing we both work from home. We have been stuck here for days. I’m almost out of condoms and Astro glide. Poe will be back in town this weekend and we need that shit.” Finn replied as he looked from his computer. 

“Well, I'm going to get to work on the next chapter of my book about the top ten dildo’s of the world. My publisher Rose has been calling bugging me about it for a week now. If you hear the doorbell ring then let me know.” She said as she walked off to her room. 

  
  


At about 3:30 the doorbell rang. Rey jumped up and ran to the door. Being so excited to get rid of the snow she opened it with the force of a bullet train and there in the doorway…….stood a giant muscle bound polar bear of a man. Long black wavy locks that blew in the wind like he was in a damn skiing commercial, big pink lips that you could suck on for weeks, dark whiskey eyes that said hey baby I’m a big burly man thats going to fuck up this snow, and a toothy smile that made Rey quiver in her fucking panties. 

“Hi, I’m Ben Solo and I’m here to show this goddamn snow whose boss.You must be Rey?” He said, holding out his hand to shake hers.

“Ummm …..yes daddy...I mean sir! I’m Rey.” She replied blushing like a loon. Ben looked at her with confusion and held up a big ass snow shovel and a giant blower in the other. 

“Ok looks like you pre-paid so I’m going to shovel this shit to hell and back for you. Shouldn’t take too long.” He said as he winked at her and stomped off to the end of the driveway like a yeti chasing its next meal.

“FINN FINN! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! ITS AN EMERGENCY!” She yelled towards Finn’s room. He came barreling out of his office in a panic and ran up to Rey who was staring out the front window.

“Rey what the fuck! What’s wrong?”

“Look at that!”

Finn looked out the window to see a 45 foot behemoth shoveling the shit out of their driveway and pushing a snowblower in the other hand. 

“Damn! That big bitch can clear a fucking path! He's like a damn human bulldozer!” Finn said as he continued to watch Ben in awe.

“I know right! Also…..look how fucking beautiful he is! Just look at that hair flying around covered in snow! Do you think he needs help? Maybe I should offer to help him?” Rey said looking at Ben drooling against the glass. 

“Rey, if you offer to help then that would be stupid since you hired a guy to do it for you. I know! Go outside to get the mail and pretend to slip and fall! Then you will have an excuse to touch him when he runs to your aid!” He said looking at her with hope in his eyes.

“Fuck yes Finn! Damn you come up with the best ideas!” 

Rey ran to get her boots and jacket. She was about to catch herself a fucking hulk. She made her way out the front door and slowly walked to the mailbox trying to make it look like she didn’t know how to walk on snow or ice for shit. Ben looked up at her and waved as she went by. She beamed at him as she reached the mailbox. 

Unnecessarily loud Rey said to herself, “OOPS! No mail today! Oh well!” 

Before Ben could turn his snowblower back on, Rey took a step and pretended to fall on her ass.

“Oh my god! Shit! Oh my ass! I think I broke it!” She yelled as if Ben was 400 miles away. Ben turned around and ran over to her like he was a giant figure skater on the ice. 

“Shit! Rey are you ok?” 

“No, I think my ass is broken, can you be a dear and help me into the house?” She said, giving him a winning smile.

“Uh yeah sure.” He said as he bent over to help her up. He put his arm around her and Rey pretended to limp. This wouldn’t do though. She wanted some bridal carry action.

“Um Ben, my ass really hurts could you maybe carry me inside? I bet you bench press about 600.” 

“Sure Rey.” He said as he scooped her up into his arms like she only weighed 2 damn pounds. Rey could get used to this shit. She wrapped her arms around his big meaty neck and gave it a little rub. Ben looked down at her and gave her a hot smirk. It was at that point Rey knew she had this big bitch. 

As they entered the house, Rey noticed Finn had retreated back to his room to give them some privacy. Ben placed Rey onto the couch and Rey held on to his giant biceps and squeezed the life out of them before he let go of her. 

“You ok now Rey?” He said, giving her a wink. 

Oh shit he knew she was fucking with him. 

“Yes….ummm feeling a lot better now.” She said as sat up making room for him to sit down. 

“Want me to rub anything for you? It might help with the pain.” He said as he sat down next to her. 

Oh hell she was going to milk this for all it was fucking worth.

“Yes actually my upper thigh is hurting quite a bit.” 

Ben took off his gloves and held out his hand pressing it onto her slim thigh. He began to massage her leg like he was some high dollar masseuse. 

“A little higher Ben. No a little higher. Higher. Aw yeah that's it.” Rey said now Ben's hand was right on her peachy ass cheek. 

“Rey.”

“Yes Ben.”

“It's ok….I think you're hot too.”

Rey’s eyes were wide as fucking dinner plates.

“You do??” She replied as she placed her hand on top of his. 

“Hell yes, I almost popped a fucking boner when you came to the door earlier. I also saw you watching me from the window and drooling all over it. I started to take off my shirt and give you a show but its too fucking cold.” Ben replied as he scooted closer to her. 

“You going to let me warm up those giant snow shoveling muscles for you?” Rey said as she scooted closer so that she was practically in his lap. 

“I should really finished fucking that snow up outside before it gets dark. If I had some help it would go a lot faster.” Ben stood up and held his hand out to Rey. 

“Join me. We can shovel together and bring a new order to that fucking snow.” 

“Don't do this Ben, please don't make me shovel snow.”

“You can blow. I will shovel.” 

And with that, Rey beamed up at him and took his hand. Like it was always meant to fucking be. 

It only took about 30 minutes to clear the driveway. Between Ben’s tree trunk arms shoveling at a break neck pace and Rey blowing the fuck out of that snow it was easy. Ben opened his van to put up his equipment and turned around to face Rey. 

“Wanna see the inside of my van…..there's lots of blowing and sucking equipment in here. It's very….entertaining stuff.”

“I sure do. Maybe you can give me a suck and blow demonstration.” Rey said as they crawled into the back of his big warm van. Rey didn’t know what hit her when Ben’s freight train sized ass kissed her with all his fucking might. 

“You know Ben, I do have a nice big bed in the house.” Rey huffed as he laid on top of her in the van floor.

“I want everybody in this damn neighborhood to know your fucking the snowman in the back of his van. You belong to the snow killer now!” He moaned as he pulled her shirt off.

“Oh fuck yes that’s hot!” Rey yelled as she started removing his clothes. She pulled his giant cock out of his pants and her jaw dropped.

“Jesus Ben, you could use this damn thing to clear fucking driveways!”

“Time for some sucking and blowing Rey.”

Ben shoved her head down onto his cock and yelled like a banshee. 

“Fuck yes Rey! Blow me like I’m a goddamn pile of snow blocking your car!” 

Rey hummed around his cock and sucked like she was training for the fucking Olympics in cock sucking. Ben groaned then pulled her off his cock by her hair.

“Wanna fuck you Rey, do I need a condom? Im clean.” 

“I’m clean too and IUD.” She said as they threw the rest of their clothes in the front seat. Ben crawled on top of her and slid into her in one swoop. 

“Oh fuck yes! Gonna plow this pussy like it's a tight snow covered sidewalk!” 

“Yes Ben, clear my fucking pussy of all its obstacles! Rey yelled at the top of her lungs so the neighbors would get jealous. Ben picked up the pace and the van started to rock like it was on the high seas. Rey climaxed all around his cock and held onto his beastly shoulders for dear life.

“Gonna fuck you so hard your going to get fucking motion sickness! AHHH...fuck! Smack my ass Rey!” 

Rey beat his fucking ass as he came inside her a full speed. 

“AHHHHH Fuuuuuuckkkkk! God, I’m so glad I took this one last job today instead of going straight home to that rotisserie chicken.” Ben huffed as he collapsed next to Rey. 

“Did you just say rotisserie chicken? I love chicken!” Rey said as she rolled on top of him and licked his juicy looking lips. 

“Wanna come to my place and check out my fridge? It's loaded with leftover chickens.” He smiled as he put his pants back on. 

“Hell yes! Free food and fucking are my weakness!” 

  
  
  


1 Year Later

  
  


“Finn can you hand me that last box?” Rey asked as she loaded the last of her things onto the Uhaul. She was moving in with Ben after dating for a year and of course it was snowing like a bitch outside again. 

“Ben needs to get his ass over here and fuck up this snow or else we wont get this big ass Uhaul out of here.” Finn said as he looked at the mountain of snow in front of him. Ben pulled up right as he said that, bounding out of his van and throwing a shovel over his shoulder like he was Snow Bunyan. He walked up to Finn and handed him a small box.

“You ready for this?”

“Yeah let's do it. Where’s Rey?” Ben asked just as Rey came out of the front door. Ben hid on the other side of the van as Rey went up to Finn. 

“Where’s Ben? His sexy ass van is here.” Rey asked, looking around. Finn pointed to the other side of the Uhaul. Ben walked around with a shovel full of snow and a box with a ring inside of it sitting on top. Rey squealed like a stuck pig waving her hands in the air.

“Rey, be my snow queen so we can fuck up every last inch of snow in this town!” Ben said holding the shovel up closer to her. Rey yanked the box from the snow, jammed the ring on her finger and jumped on top of the gorgeous buffalo in front of her. 

“I take that as a yes.” Finn said rolling his eyes at them as they rolled around in the snow. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
